Nothing left inside
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] Algo está mal hoy; es algo en el aire. Tiene los dedos demasiado cálidos y hormigueando por el peso frío de Sode no Shirayuki en su cadera.


Hace bastantito me dijeron que esperaban leer más HichiRuki, y la verdad no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, hasta que apareció este fic de Elena, conocida en Tumblr como deathbympreg y con algo de dudas le pregunté si podría traducir este fanfic, acepto muy emocionada que sí. Muchas gracias por permitirme hacerlo, estoy feliz con el resultado y espero que te guste leerlo tanto como cuando lo escribiste. Tome prestada uno de los bocetos que ella publica en tumblr, espero que no te moleste.

Advertencia: Infidelidad y sexo explicito, si eres menor de edad, por favor no leas esto. Si eres muy fan de Orihime y Renji quizás no deberías leerlo por tu bien.

.

 **Nothing left inside**

(No queda nada dentro)

.

Hay un agujero en el dobladillo en el lateral del vestido de Rukia. De alguna manera ella no se da cuenta hasta que Renji lo señala. Es tan grande que ella puede meter tres de sus dedos en él y moverlos.

A pesar de eso esta bien por ahora. Esta en su lado derecho e Ichigo esta sentado a su izquierda.

Renji se lo había contado cuando su mano había pasado por esa área mientras le daba un beso de despedida y él se echó a reír mientras lo hacía, atravesando la tela por el agujero con el dedo. El frío le hace soltar un chillido y ella le da una patada en la espinilla involuntariamente, más que nada por reflejo.

Ichigo ha estado callado desde entonces, absorbido por la televisión. Rukia se siente un poco mal por él; Normalmente Chad les hacía compañía cuando se juntaban, pero él está en el norte, compitiendo en una y otra competición en tal o cual ciudad. Hay tantas; Rukia ha tenido que pasar por muchos largos e incomodos viajes de tren con Ichika en su regazo y la espalda de Ichigo contra la suya todo el tiempo.

¿Él tiene que ser tan grande? Rukia se dio cuenta de que su anchura en general es prácticamente el doble del suyo; se alejó a una distancia cómoda necesaria para no tocarlo.

(¿Y qué si ella lo hacía?)

El pensamiento se arrastra por su espina dorsal, frío y peligroso.

—Ichigo— dice Rukia, sin pensar. Ichigo responde sin voltear a verla.

— ¿Si?

(Nunca su nombre.)

— ¿Quieres algo mientras esté de pie?— Una excusa floja, pero funciona, Ichigo realmente sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Nah, adelante.

Aliviada, pero sin dejar caer la guardia, Rukia se levanta y se retira a la cocina. Una vez fuera del alcance su oído, se inclina hacia la nevera y libera el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Algo está mal hoy; Ella esta hipervigilando, incluso. Es algo en el aire. Tiene los dedos demasiado cálidos y hormigueando por el peso frío de Sode no Shirayuki en su cadera. Por costumbre, sus dedos se cepillaban donde su zanpakuto normalmente colgaba de su costado.

Ella no escucha a Ichigo entrar en la cocina detrás de ella hasta que ella cierra el grifo del agua que llena su vaso.

—Oh— sus cejas se elevaron cada vez que lo veía recargarse contra el mostrador, con los pulgares dentro de sus bolsillos—, te había preguntado si querías algo ¿Cambiaste de opinión?— No hay ni un tinte maldad, ni broma, ni un amable recordatorio de sus días como la shinigami y el sustituto de Karakura.

Él no la ve a ella, sigue viendo sus propios pues. Rukia no puede ver sus ojos. Algo acerca de eso la perturba de una manera que le resulta familiar y al mismo tiempo no familiar. Después de un momento de silencio, Rukia muerde sus labios pensando y le llena a el también un vaso, caminado hacía el mostrador y ponerlo allí junto a él.

—Toma— ella hace un gesto al mostrador y se hace a un lado para dejarlo—, los comerciales están a punto de terminar. Te veré allí.

Algo se engancha en su vestido. Un fuerte suspiro se forma en su garganta, sus ojos rodando porque a ella de verdad le gusta este vestido, y ella mira hacía abajo para liberar la tela.

En vez de eso contiene su aliento cuando ve dos de los dedos de Ichigo sumergidos dentro del agujero del costado de su vestido, pellizcando el tejido firmemente usando su dedo pulgar. La habitual irritación llega a su pecho.

—Ichigo— ella comienza—, déjame ir.

Ichigo no respone, se ve cada vez más y más abatida por cada segundo que pasaba. Su vaso de agua tiembla en su mano—. Voy a perderme el programa.

—No saltaste cuando Renji te tocó.

Ella salta ante sus palabras.

—Renji— le dice, con cuidado—, es mi esposo. ¿Por qué saltaría cuando me toca?

Los largos dedos de Ichigo se deslizan más debajo de la tela, enredándose y la sosteniéndola. Por instinto de Rukia pone su mano al lugar donde normalmente esta Sode, pero en cambio se tropieza con el brazo de Ichigo. Igual que un disparo, la temperatura parece caer gravemente cuando Rukia mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos irises de color amarillo, la esclerótica negro y fosas nasales ensanchadas.

La bebida, la razón falsa Rukia por la qe tomó esta estúpida decisión, cae al suelo con un chapoteo y haciéndose añicos el vaso, un cubo de hielo con el que Rukia casi tropieza cuando ella es empujada contra la nevera, su vestido se rasga a lo largo del lateral y una pared grande de calor atrapándola desde el frente.

—Ichigo-

Ichigo no esta frente a ella, sujetándola de una de sus muñecas y su, ahora al descubierta, cintura mientras la presiona contra la nevera frío y contra sí mismo.

—El esta ocupado ahora— el hollow siseo—, le estoy dando un minuto para qie se recupere de lo que haz dicho.

— ¿Se recupere? — Rukia se retuece contra la presión de ambos lados. En su lugar ella siente la dureza de la excitación de Ichigo contra su cadera y él inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro—. Lo que he dicho es nada más que la verdad. Renji es mi espo…— El vestido se rompe aún más, ahora a un buen tercio del camino hacia abajo; él puede ver su ropa interior, y debajo de la tela delgada muestra la piel suave de cadera—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —ella lucha otra vez e Ichigo sólo se ríe.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una discusión que hemos pospuesto por mucho tiempo, princesa— dice con picardía, Rukia se encoje y aparta sus ojos.

—Eso es nuevo por cierto, solía llamarte Reina, hasta que dejaste al Rey en la desesperación— Ichigo se inclina para arrastrar la lengua y el borde de los dientes por la suave pendiente del hombro de Rukia. —Una reina, casándose con un perro.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Ichigo agarra su cara por la mandíbula con su grande mano y la obliga a mirarlo de frente directamente a sus nítidas pupilas, su capacidad de hablar momentáneamente le fue robada.

—Tengo mucho que decirte acerca de esta última década, ¿Te importaría darme cinco segundos? — La exigencia es tan severa e implacable, contrastand con el tono que Ichigo tenía normalmente (y tuvo) con ella se queda en silencio y sumisa bajo su tacto mucho más fuerte. Contento, él la besa en el puente de la nariz—. Buena niña.

—No me trates como una niña— La voz de Rukia es suave pero la empuja hacía atrás; Ichigo palpita contra su cadera.

Satisfecho, su mano entra en su vestido por completo. Su palma se extiende por todo el ancho de sus costillas y algo peligroso cae hacia abajo de su columna vertebral, cálido y amenazante. Si no hubiera sido presionado contra la nevera, sus tobillos temblorosos la hubieran llevado al suelo.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré. Así que vamos a hablar como adultos. Vamos a hablar de los últimos diez años— Su mandíbula se encuentra todavía en su mano por lo que ella aparta sus ojos. Él la sigue hasta que esta de vuelta en su campo de visión; está rodeada por todos lados.

—No hay nada que discutir— Ichigo deja salir una risa rasposa demasiado cerca de su oreja.

—No hay nada para que tú discutas. Aunque mi viejo amigo Ichigo si, deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir acerca de ti— su tono es realmente lujurioso y él se inclina hacia adelante y la nariz fue debajo de su mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, los labios haciendo de vez en cuando contacto con su piel y ella se sacudía ante el menor contacto. —Por ejemplo, justo aquí— Su boca estaba contra su cuello—. Cuando atas tu pelo y él puede ver esto, se vuelve loco. Lástima que sea un completo bebé como para hacer algo al respecto— La mandíbula de Rukia se libera sólo para Ichigo enredar sus dedos en su pelo y lo hace a un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello y el hombro para que pueda morder . Rukia responde con un gemido estrangulado y la risa de Ichigo es más aliento y gruñido que alegría real—. Oh, los dos estamos volviéndonos locos. Diez años de escuchar a su mierda— él arrastra sus labios hasta su hombro y besa la inclinación de su clavícula—, y yo puedo reclamar primero.

—No te atrevas a hablarme así.

Ichigo frunce el ceño, levantando una ceja ante sus palabras duras y la cara enrojecida.

— ¿No disfrutas de esto? Podemos seguir adelante. Apenas acabo de empezar.

—Tu…

—El Rey cree que sería bueno con las palabras. Yo, personalmente— aprieta su agarre sobre el cabello de Rukia, enganchando los dedos en la costura de su vestido rasgado—, creo que sería mejor si él hubiera tomado la acción.

De repente, el mundo de Rukia es al revés, rodando. Tiene frío y el suelo esta bajo ella e Ichigo esta encima ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? Su vestido está arruinado, roto desde su axila hasta el muslo e Ichigo está en todas partes, con las manos arrastrándose en los lados de sus pechos y su boca caliente y húmeda contra su oído.

—Puedo hablar mejor que él de todos modos. Cinco minutos contigo y ya te encuentras debajo de mí— antes de que ella pudiera darle un rodillazo, Ichigo le agarra por el muslo y lo eleva hasta que cuelga sobre su cadera, colocándose muy bien entre sus piernas—. Tienes una oportunidad para poner fin a esto, princesa. ¿Cuándo vas a tomarla?

La mente de Rukia esta en blanco. Ella le a ocasionado a Ichigo infiernos antes por cosas menores, ¿Así que cuando ella lo hará?

—Una mejor pregunta— Ichigo dice durante su pausa— ¿ _Deseas_ a tomarla?

(Ella no va a hacerlo. De hecho, ella va a dársela.)

Manos pequeñas tocan los hombros de Ichigo, anchos y dándole sombra a Rukia y ella levanta la otra pierna para envolverla alrededor de su cintura. Él prácticamente ronronea de satisfacción, un estruendo profundo en contra de su mejilla cuando él la besa. Una vez más, la elogia—, buena niña.

Esta vez su oración se desvanece en un siseo cuando Rukia muerde el duro músculo de su hombro, hundiéndolos de un blanco agudo hasta que su piel se vuelve de color rojo contra sus dientes. El siseo suena como un fragmento de aire, pero luego se deja escapar una risa temblorosa, bajando a sí mismo hasta que la dureza de su pene esta contra ella, grueso y caliente debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella muerde un poco más duro para contener su gemido.

—Te dije—ella jadea cuando ella se aleja, dejando una huella húmeda y enrojecida atrás—, que no me trates como una niña.

Sin escatimar tiempo Ichigo comienza un rastro de largos besos por su cuello, tirando de su vestido a un lado para hacer su camino por su cuerpo, su lengua degustándola, el espacio entre sus pechos, la inmersión en el ombligo y cuando él se levanta también lo hace la presión y por fin puede _respirar_.

—Ichigo…

—Me gustan estas— él toma el elástico de sus bragas entre sus dientes, dejándolos ir contra su estómago. Su estremecimiento involuntario no pasa desapercibido— Creo que voy a quedar con ellas.

—No lo harías— Ichigo levanta una ceja, con su inquebrantable mirada mientras saca su ropa interior por las piernas largas, tan largas que se siente como si pasará un año y medio. Una vez que están fuera, pateadas por Rukia, Ichigo envuelve el tejido fino alrededor de su mano, la mancha húmeda, obviamente, haciendo Rukia evitar sus ojos y ella no puede dejar de apretar los puños en la baldosa fría contra el estremecimiento que viene cuando Ichigo las sostiene y las pone en su cara e inhala.

—Mejor, mucho mejor— el murmura e introduce la tela arrugada en su bolsillo trasero. Sus manos se deslizan por sus muslos hasta que están empujando su vestido alrededor de su cintura, justo debajo de sus pechos—. Tan linda, también. Una pequeña princesa delicada— bromea, un colmillo brillando en su sonrisa. La sujeta por las caderas, manos grandes que envuelven casi en su totalidad su circunferencia—. No sé por qué la gente la llaman Orihime a cuando la princesa está justo aquí.

Con la mención de su nombre, la sangre de Rukia se vuelve el frío como el hielo.

—Ichigo, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no? — se inclina para besar por encima de la mata de pelo entre sus piernas—. Todavía tengo mucho que hablar.

—No hables de ella— Ichigo frunce el ceño en su contra.

— ¿Quién, Orihime?

Rukia se _retuerce_ cuando mete su lengua para saborearla.

—No digas su nombre mientras que estamos haciendo esto.

— ¿Por qué? No es como su Ichigo no hiciera lo mismo contigo. Desesperado rey, deberías oírlo— Ichigo lleva su mano hacia abajo para abrirla con sus dedos, dejándo al descubierto su intimidad que pueda arrastrar la parte plana de su lengua contra la longitud de la misma, hacia arriba y sobre su estómago—. Últimamente ha estado diciéndole que él no está en el estado de ánimo, pero unas horas más tarde— pone su pulgar esta en su clítoris sin prisa, como si se refiriera a una excursión agradable—, no tiene un problemas llamando a su mano derecha "Rukia"— sus dientes son tan afilados; Rukia retrocede cuando hunde sus dientes en su cadera. Todo lo que hace va a dejar una herir, una pequeña historia de lo sucedido, fácilmente explicado con vendas adhesivas o un cuello de tortuga—. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. A veces hasta llora.

—Por favor—Rukia suplica, tranquila.

—Eso está mejor— Ichigo le calma con un golpe final con su lengua sobre sus labios vaginales—. Dilo de nuevo, esta vez para _él_.

—Por favor, Ichigo— su voz es incluso más suave, si es posible, casi perdida entre su respiración. Una expresión de la dicha cruza sobre la cara de Ichigo que le hace parecer Ichigo durante unos cuantos segundos; su corazón salta, rubor color de rosa se propaga desde su cara hasta su pecho.

Entonces sus ojos se abren y sus pupilas casi se han envuelto en su iris. Antes de que pueda procesar el peso de la mirada que está imponiendo en ella, él le está jalando más arriba en su regazo, deshaciendo la bragueta con los dedos casi molesto en su desesperación. La mezclilla lastima la piel muy sensibilizada de sus muslos, pero suficientemente pronto está fuera del camino, sus vaqueros y ropa interior escondido debajo de su pene. Un poco demasiado lejos, Rukia se arquea lejos de la baldosa fría y contra Ichigo. Su risa es distante, con la mirada fija en donde se está deslizando contra ella, y el grito que Rukia deja salir cuando él comienza sus rápidos movimientos dentro de ella tiene mucho que ver con su abrazo de la muerte en las caderas de ella y nada que ver con la mezcla turbulenta de alivio, placer, y miedo que corre por sus venas.

(Ella le dice a sí misma que más tarde, cuando esconda el vestido.)

—Ah, sí— las palabras de Ichigo salen de su boca como veneno—. Esto es… _mucho_ mejor de lo que ella es— Rukia se aprieta en torno a él ante la mención de Orihime; esta vez, soltó una carcajada.

—Dios, sí, el amaría tanto esto. Hey— el agarra su trasero y tira de ella hacia abajo introduciendo toda la longitud de su pene hasta que ella esta jadeando y arañando las baldosas— ¿Sientes esto?— Él tira de sus caderas hacia atrás, una inmersión que hace que los músculos del abdomen se flexionen, antes de embestirla demasiado rápido y Rukia levanta una mano para morder en la peil entre el pulgar y el índice. Siniestro, un recordatorio de las heridas de guerra y la lluvia, Ichigo se inclina sobre ella como una nube oscura y afirma— A Orihime realmente le gusta.

Los ojos de Rukia se abren rápidamente (¿Cuando los había cerrado?) Y su ritmo cardíaco se acelera, rápido como el de un conejo asustado, y ella tiembla contra él.

—Ichigo…

— Pero ella no es divertida— Ichigo todavía sigue embistiendola, más lento esta vez, pero continúa sus reflexiones lujuriosas—. Es tan fácil hacerlo, ella está enamorada de él. Sigue siendo la misma que hace diez años, pero con las tetas más grandes— él libera su trasero y en su lugar de enderezarse, sigue rodando las caderas mientras toca sus pechos—. Lo bueno es que le gustan las pequeñas.

—Cállate… _oh_ — Rukia trata de escupir, pero en cambio ella se arquea ante su toque, el fuego en sus palabras se ahogó en su gemido.

—Oh, esto es simplemente... demasiado bueno— dice entre los jadeos, su ritmo iba en camino cuesta arriba mientras Rukia continúa tratando de controlar su voz fracasando—. Ustedes dos simplemente... ni siquiera se pueden comparan— su risa es ronca; Rukia desea que sus brazos funcionen para poder cubrir sus oídos para bloquear sus burlas y sarcasmo.

—Ella hace esa cosa molesta cada vez que Ichigo la coge demasiado fuerte…

—Es suficiente…

—Deberías escucharla, ella se escucha como si estuviera muriendo.

—Cállate— Rukia solloza, retorciéndose ciegamente en el torrente de excitación que se apoderaba de ella. Incluso cuando ella rueda sin fuerza hacia un lado Ichigo sólo reajusta su agarre, nunca vacilante—, deja de hablar, _cállate_ …

—Suenas tan linda cuando ruegas, pero ella es horrible, me duele la cabeza cada vez que lo hace y yo, _ah_ , tuve que aguantar por. Diez. Años— sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por empujes bien angulados dentro de Rukia, fascinado por los sonidos húmedos mientras la penetraba; ella estaba goteando prácticamente sobre el piso de la cocina—. Estás tan mojada— dice—. Él ya está extrañando esto. Nunca podrá volver a coger a Orihime después de esto.

—Tu…

—No veo como el podría, ella hace los más molestos ruidos—Ichigo parece realmente salvaje en su júbilo, mirando a Rukia como un hombre que está furioso si no fuera por el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y sudor en su frente. Hay una alegría infantil en su voz cuando prácticamente la sacude por las caderas, adelgazando su tono a uno desagradablemente falso—: A veces lo intentará hacer más rudo, así, hasta que ella se empieza a decir, ¡Ichigo, más, ahh!

El insistentemente tiraba de su cintura al tiempo que ella se arqueaba hacia adelante para encontrarse sus empujes, las palabras perdidas mientras respondía con gemidos, un tono más débil que enloquecido de él.

—Oh… Ichigo, ¡ _uh_ …!

—Oh Ichigo… allí, dame un poco más— Su tono se burlaba, lleno de odio.

—Más…—Rukia no podía contener el aliento.

— ¡Más más más! Al menos para ella, ¡Nada para el rey! — Ichigo lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe de sí mismo, penetrando más profundamente a Rukia hasta que sus pieles se golpean con ruidos obscenos y Rukia esta luchando por apoyo, siendo literalmente, cogida sobre su costado—. Pero no tú, eres uno en tu _tipo_. Tú _das_. Y ahora finalmente puedo hacer esto— Una mano de Ichigo baja y presiona la punta de sus dedos contra su clítoris, frotando en pequeños círculos hasta que las piernas de Rukia se tensan y tiemblan—. Pobre Rukia, estás temblando, ¿Cómo se siente?

—Deja de hablar…

—Dime más, querida—, el dice en voz baja con todo el encanto de una serpiente.

— ¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien como _tú_!— el hollow se siente ofendido y lo transmite a través del ritmo rápido que establece, teniendo que inclinarse hacia atrás y mantener a Rukia por la cintura como un contrapeso mientras la folla.

—Vas a volver— Ichigo jadea, las palabras teñidas de asco ante su implicación—, te sentirás tan vacía después de esto que ni siquiera el idiota de Renji va a ser capaz de llenarte con su…

— ¡Deja de hablar de él!— Rukia grita, su voz tambaleante mientras sus dedos de los pies se doblan ante el borde de su clímax. Ichigo ha programado sus cuidados con el empuje y movimientos de su pene en una onda constante de placer pulsando a través de su cuerpo, apretando alrededor de Ichigo hasta que duele.

—Demasiado tarde para que protestes, princesa, tengo la última palabra— Ichigo dice acaloradamente— Las fantasías de Ichigo son mucho mejores que las mías. El quería llevarte a tu cama y tomarse su tiempo. He esperado una década por el mío, y lo estoy tomando.

—Tu… yo no voy a…

—Lo harás, vas a correrte sobre mi y el piso más de lo que lo harás en tu vida y va a ser…

—Yo…— sus ojos ruedan hacía atras y sus músculos se contra ante la amenaza inminente del orgasmo, tan fuerte que se arquea mientras se retuerce en el agarre de Ichigo.

—…gracias a mi…

—Voy a…

—Córrete para nosotros, princesa, es lo que todos los que estamos aquí queremos.

—Me co… ¡ _ah_!— Rukia ni siquiera puede terminar su oración antes de que ella esta buscando soporte usando la camisa de Ichigo, sus hombros pegando dolorosamente contra el suelo. Ella apenas puede hacer ruido, jadeando por los temblores de cuerpo entero que envuelven su columna vertebral, sus piernas, hasta que ella está floja contra Ichigo, su longitud aún dentro de ella. El interior de sus muslos está empapado; Los pantalones de Ichigo son oscuros, salpicados y húmedos a causa de su orgasmo.

—Mierda, estas tan apretada— Ichigo murmura para si mismo—, pronto voy a correrme— tan sólo tomo unos cuantos empujes más antes de que Ichigo saliera con un gruñido y tomara su pene de la base, sosteniéndolo y dirigiéndolo directamente hacía el estomago de Rukia mientras pulsaba y goteaba. Sus muslos están temblando por el esfuerzo, el suelo de la cocina marca sus rodillas doloridas, pero él mantiene su postura hasta que se vació completamente en Rukia.

Están en silencio durante un momento doloroso, recuperando el aliento. Rukia recupera las suficientes fuerzas como para apoyarse en los codos e investigar el daño, el semen corriendo por su estómago, el pequeño charco de su propia liberación debajo de ella. Ichigo sólo mira hacia abajo el espacio entre ellos, en silencio por primera vez desde su encuentro. Volviendo a sentarse sobre sus talones, él la soltó de las caderas y la dejó escapar, dando a Rukia espacio para respirar, casi renuente a dejarla ir.

—Hubieras sido una excelente reina— el comienza a hablar—, perfecta para dirigir el corazón del rey— Rukia se pone el vestido con las manos temblando— Ahora es más un panteón que un palacio. Vacío, a excepción de él.

Su voz, afilada como navaja y papel de lija, se suaviza a un nivel que ella no creía que él fuera capaz de hacer. Sólo hizo que su corazón doliera más.

—Siempre pensando en ti y ese trono vacío—. Ichigo sacude su cabeza y se abrocha los pantalones, lentamente, prolongando el inevitable cambio de su manufacturada normalidad—. Vuelve con nosotros, Rukia.

Aferrándose a su vestido en un último esfuerzo de modestia, ella finalmente mira a Ichigo, la luz en sus ojos vuelve mientras el amarillo y negro se retira, volviendo a desvanecerse en marrón suave, bordeado de oro, el ángulo agudo de sus ojos suavizándose una vez más con el peso de su _vida_. Como un imán se desliza más cerca de él hasta que ella está de rodillas también, la única altura donde puede acunar la cabeza de Ichigo entre las manos pequeñas, inclinándola hacia arriba por la mandíbula, para que ella pueda besarlo por primera vez en una década.

—No puedo— el suspiro de Ichigo la lastima tanto como a él—. No puedo. Tengo… tanto aquí, pero— ella pausa para tragarse las emociones que había encerrado desde hace mucho tiempo—, te tengo a ti también. Y a él. Desde el principio, nunca lo he perdido— ella oculta su cara en su cabello, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus labios contra el límite de su cabello cuando termina—, el hombre en mi corazón, Ichigo.

Esta vez el la besa a ella, tan suavemente como la luz del sol en primavera, ella casi se había olvidado de la suave sacudida profunda dentro de su pecho se sentía.

* * *

Ichika regresa ruidosa, llamando a Rukia y ondeando un juguete envuelto en celofán— ¡Mami, mami! ¡Papá me va a dar una sorpresa!

—Niña de papá— ella bromea— ¿Es una sorpresa si ya sabes de esta?

— ¡Lo gané de un juego de grúa!— dice radiante— ¿Cómo es que no tenemos juegos de grúas en casa?

Rukia riza el cabello de su hija cariñosamente

—Parece que a nadie le gustan lo suficiente como para traerlas, supongo.

—Ya veo— Ichika asiente con la sabiduría de un cabeceo de alguien de seis años. Entonces ella jala las ropas de Rukia—. Hey, ¡Cambiaste tu ropa!

—Lo sé, ¿Puedes creerlo?— Rukia bromea, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y volteando en dirección de la sala de estar—, tu tío Ichigo piensa que él es alguien muy divertido, me lanzó agua. Pero, ¿Adivinas quien ganó _esa_ batalla?

— ¡Tú!— Ichika celebra, los pequeños puños sacudiéndose en el aire y Rukia no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando tomó a Ichika en sus brazos.

— ¡Lo hice! Y él tuvo que cambiarse de pantalones— ahora Ichika tuvo que silenciar su risa detrás de sus manos—, pero el tío Ichigo es un bebé grande y no le gusta perder, así que vamos a guardar este secreto tu y yo, ¿De acuerdo?— Ella le guiño el ojo y le mostro su dedo meñique, que Ichika con gusto puso el suyo a su alrededor y juró su eterno secreto.

(Vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros, ¿Estas de acuerdo Ichigo?)

.

.

.

Tome la decisión de traducir los reviews para Elena, aunque ella me dijo que estaba estudiando español así que consideren que haran a dos personas felices con un sólo review :D espero que lo hallan disfrutado. ¡Ah! Y si notan alguna falla o algo que suene raro porfavor comentenlo para que pueda arreglarla.


End file.
